Blaine, I want to try something
by ItsTotallyAwesome
Summary: Kurt is a teenage boy, and he wants to try new things. So, he asks Blaine Anderson, his Supermegafoxyawesomehot Boyfriend about it. SMUT


**Title:** Blaine, I want to try something

**Author:** ItsTotallyAwesome

**Rating:** Mature

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or Glee or anything. If I did own Glee it'd probably be called 'The Klaine Show'

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine (Klaine)

**General Warnings:** Blow-job, male-male pairing

**Summary:** Kurt is a teenage boy, and he wants to try new things. So, he asks Blaine Anderson, his Supermegafoxyawesomehot Boyfriend about it.

**A/N:** Okay, so I bring you my very first SMUT fic :D (I feel really proud for some reason) I hope I have done an all right job. Please feel free to give me feedback.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt looked up through his eyelashes at his boyfriend.<p>

He and Blaine were snuggled on the couch in their living room watching 'Gypsy'. Kurt was pressed against Blaine's chest and sat between Blaine's legs, while Blaine's hands were lazily drawing patterns onto Kurt's stomach.

"Yeah." Blaine said, slightly confused.

"Can we talk about something?"

Blaine nodded slowly, reaching for the remote and pausing their movie.

Kurt sat up and turned around to face his boyfriend on the couch, crossing his legs. Blaine did the same, reaching out for Kurt's hands.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"Well, this is kind of embarrassing and I know that you might not want to and that's totally fine but I just thought that it would be kind of nice and all but we really don't have to and I want you to know that I respe-"

"Kurt... What is it?" Blaine said giggling and smile fondly at Kurt.

"Uh, well... Ithinki'mreadytotakeittothenextlevel." He said in one long word, burying his face in his hands immediately after speaking in an attempt to hide the deep crimson shade that had taken to his face.

"Hey, Kurt. Look at me" Blaine said softly, gently prying Kurt's hands away from his face.

"Really?"

"Well, not all the way... but further. I, I want to... do those things. Some of those things..."

"Kurt, you're going to have to be a little more specific. You know that we made an agreement that when the time comes we would talk about this properly. It's nothing to be embarrassed about Kurt. To be honest... I've been thinking about this sort of stuff just lately. I understand that you aren't ready for sex. I don't really think I am either. But if you want to try something, all you have to do is ask and I will consider it."

"I... uh... I kinda wanted to... give you a blowjob."

Both boys were blushing red now. Blaine was shocked and Kurt was staring at the floor in a state of disbelief. Did he actually just say that out loud... to Blaine?

"Really?" Blaine said quietly. Blaine changed the position he was sitting in, in an attempt to hide his rapidly growing erection. As soon as the word 'blowjob' had come out of Kurt's mouth his brain started making up all of these different images... it was almost too much to take.

"Well... yeah. I mean, we make out a lot and we've grinded on each other before... I just thought maybe... i dunno... it might be nice. I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to. I don't need to, I just thought that it could be nice and I dunno... but you seriously don't have to. I don't want you to feel pressured at al-"

Kurt was cut off by a pair of lips making contact with his own. Gentle but affirmative.

"Kurt, if you are sure you want to do it... I am fine with it." Blaine gave a light chuckle and a fond smile to Kurt before leaning back over to him and letting his lips press to Kurt's again.

The two boys lips began to move together and the kiss soon became open mouthed. Blaine let his tongue slide over Kurt bottom lip and the latter couldn't help the moan that came from the back of his throat.

Blaine's tongues began slowly exploring the inside of Kurt's mouth, and when Blaine rolled it around Kurt's tongue he received another moan from the light haired boy.

Blaine began to move forward so he was pushing Kurt onto his back, Kurt leaning backwards and lying down on the couch, neither breaking the kiss. Blaine put a knee on either side of Kurt's hips and straddled the countertenor who gave yet another moan when his erection brushed against Blaine's.

Blaine began to slowly rock back and forth, building up the friction between them. Their kisses became needier, more teeth and tongues, and both boys were short of breath by this point, panting through the kisses.

"Blaine, Blaine... Ungh... can I... you know?"

"Um... Ung... Yeah"

Blaine flipped the over and Kurt straddled Blaine, kissing him on the lips before moving the kiss down to his neck.

Blaine let out a couple of deep moans as Kurt concentrated on the sensitive bit of skin back near his ear, before beginning to work his way down Blaine's chest.

Kurt stopped kissing and ran his hands up under Blaine's t-shirt, letting his fingers tease at Blaine's nipples for a little while before moving them down and resting them on Blaine's belt.

Blaine sensed some hesitation in Kurt and tried to forget about how aroused he felt when Kurt's hand were that close to his penis (his fully erect, throbbing penis) and gave him a look that said _are you sure?_

Kurt nodded and went to undo the button, but then stopped again.

"What if I... mess up?"

Blaine chuckled slightly.

"As long as you don't bite down... I think you'll be fine." He said reaching up a hand to caress Kurt's cheek.

Kurt smiled warmly and then moved further down the bed so he had better access to Blaine's groin.

He undid the button and unzipped Blaine's jeans, Blaine giving out a half moan half sigh at the pressure release.

Kurt pulled the jeans down to mid thigh and then brought his hands back up to toy with the elastic around the top of Blaine's boxers.

He leant back up to kiss Blaine once more before pushing them down too.

There it was. Blaine's penis.

It was... well it was totally, one-hundred percent Blaine.

It sounds weird, but everything about it was just... Blaine.

Kurt hadn't noticed his mouth had dropped open and he was staring until he heard Blaine speak.

"Are you okay? I can go and take care of this if you don't want to do th-"

"No... no, I want to." Kurt said, looking into Blaine's eyes. His facial expression may not have shown it, but he truly did want to do this. He was just as turned on as Blaine was.

"Uh..." Kurt gestured to his hand... and Blaine understood what Kurt was trying to tell him. He grabbed Kurt's hand and licked it a few times shamelessly.

Kurt stared at him in awe, lust blown eyes transfixed on his boyfriends tongue.

Kurt brought the hand back when Blaine was done and made a mental note of "forgetting" lube next time too... _that was hot!_

He pumped Blaine's cock a few times experimentally, twisting his wrist every so often and each time getting a moan from him.

Then, after trying to shake off the nerves as much as possible he slowly best down and took the head of Blaine's cock into his mouth.

It tasted... good. It was a little bitter, kind of salty but oh so Blaine.

And it felt good too. Kurt could definitely get used to this.

He flicked his tongue over Blaine's slit which caused Blaine to claw at the sheets.

Blaine would have been mentally thanking Kurt's family for not being home today, but he was too far out of logical thought to do anything but feel Kurt.

Kurt then slowly began to take in more of Blaine's cock. Blaine was writhing beneath him, letting out breathy moans and occasionally calling out Kurt's name.

Kurt liked seeing Blaine like this, all vulnerable. He also like knowing that he was the one who was making Blaine unravel like that. So uncharacteristic but yet still so _Blaine._

What really surprised Kurt was when Blaine's cock hit the back of his throat and he didn't feel the need to gag. He had adjusted quickly, and apparently it was doing rather good things for Blaine who was mumbling words of encouragement to Kurt and running his fingers through Kurt's hair and Kurt began to bob his head slightly, pulling back and forth, running his tongue along Blaine's cock and experimenting with it.

"Kurt... Oh My God... Kurt I'm... I'm close... you might wanna... soon or else..."

Kurt pulled off but kept his lips ghosting along Blaine's length.

"No, I think I can take it." He said, placing kisses up and down Blaine's shaft.

"Are you... Are you sure?" Blaine said, trying not to moan.

Kurt simply nodded and wrapped his mouth around Blaine again, taking him as far as he could.

It only took a few bobs of Kurt's head before Blaine was shouting Kurt's name and coming into Kurt's throat.

Kurt swallowed almost all of it, only leaving a few drops on the side of his lip.

He worked Blaine through the orgasm and pulled off when he felt it was okay. Blaine giggled slightly and ushered for Kurt to move over to him.

He reached a thumb up and wiped the side of Kurt's lip, smiling fondly as he did so.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Blaine said, slightly dazed.

Kurt just smiled and giggled, cuddling up to Blaine's side.

"Kurt, do you want me to... repay you? Blaine said nervously.

Not this time. This one was for you. Kurt said with a smile.

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, there it is.<strong>

**What did you guys think? Was it okay?**

**Constructive criticism is very much appreciated as are reviews.**

**I do accept prompts too :)**

**p.s. What do you guys think of the new authors note format?**


End file.
